


Embrace the Racket (now with art!!)

by HarmoniHalo



Series: Enjoy/Endure/Embrace [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Creampie, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: Aziraphale had to hold Crowley against the wall lest he topple to the ground. While one of the angel's hands was tangled in his lover's tie, the other was pushing against his lower back. Crowley was a bit confused as to what Aziraphale's plans were, until he felt something grinding against him. And heard an absolutely filthy moan spill from Aziraphale's lips.Crowley pushed away, holding Aziraphale's shoulders while they both panted softly."Azira--""I'm ready." Aziraphale interrupted, his tone stern and confident.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Enjoy/Endure/Embrace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821220
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Embrace the Racket (now with art!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Yvesriba (as always) for being an amazing beta! Without her this fic wouldn't have seen the light of day.

It was a nice night for a walk. 

The kind of night that wasn't too cold but wasn't hot enough that you had to omit a coat from your outfit. There was just enough bustle on the streets so that Soho didn't look like a ghost town but wasn't rancorous enough that you had to yell to be heard. Not to mention the almost angelic, holy glow that emitted from the shops, giving the sidewalk a peaceful, ethereal aura. 

That would be the observation for most individuals when they would overhear someone say, "It's a nice night for a walk, yeah?" 

But all of the seemingly perfect conditions were not at all why the demon Crowley considered this night in particular, "a nice night." 

It was a nice night because he and Aziraphale just left the Ritz and were walking together, hand in hand. It was a nice night because Aziraphale was buzzing with excitement over something and his voice could be heard babbling on about it happily. It was a nice night because they were both free from their masters and were _finally_ on their own side. It was a nice night because every moment Aziraphale would look up to see if Crowley was listening to his rant, the angel's eyes were sparkling with endearment and affection. When they met Crowley's, the angel would blush bashfully before looking away with a giddy smile. 

It was a nice night because Aziraphale would stop talking so that he could pull Crowley in for a quick kiss like it wasn't a big to do. It was casual and free, not a question of life or death or getting caught. 

Wouldn't even be the first kiss today. 

Aziraphale felt it necessary to give Crowley a few kisses on the dinner date, once on the lips, twice on the cheek, and one on his hand. This was something he could get used to, Aziraphale just doling out affection after affection without second guessing himself. 

"I hope you don't mind me being the affectionate type," Aziraphale's voice cut into Crowley's train of thought. 

"Why would you think I'd mind it?" Crowley raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in playful skepticism. "Have I rejected your affections at any point during this new arrangement, angel?" 

Aziraphale gave Crowley an incredulous look, "Is that what we're calling it? The new Arrangement? Is that really appropriate, you think?" 

"Naaah, no. It's a joke. This isn't an arrangement or The Arrangement, it's more of a--erm--" Crowley waved his hands around while pursuing his lips, making a variety of confused noises while struggling to find the proper words to say. 

"A relationship, maybe?" Aziraphale concluded, holding both of his partner's hands while standing chest to chest with the demon. 

Crowley sputtered, feeling himself flush. "Ah, yeah. Relationship works. If it works for you, I mean..." 

Aziraphale didn't respond. Instead he grabbed ahold of Crowley's tie to pull him into a kiss, but not like the passive, quick ones from earlier. This was fiery and passionate, borderline possessive. It nearly brought Crowley to his knees from the spontaneity. And when Aziraphale dared to slip his tongue past the demons lips, it was over. 

Aziraphale had to hold Crowley against the wall lest he topple to the ground. While one of the angel's hands was tangled in his lover's tie, the other was pushing against his lower back. Crowley was a bit confused as to what Aziraphale's plans were, until he felt something grinding against him. And heard an absolutely filthy moan spill from Aziraphale's lips. 

Crowley pushed away, holding Aziraphale's shoulders while they both panted softly. 

"Azira--"

"I'm ready." Aziraphale interrupted, his tone stern and confident. 

"Ready?" Crowley questioned, completely oblivious. "What are you--" 

Aziraphale let his hand fall down Crowley's lower back and onto the curve of his backside. 

"Oh. OH. Ready, right now? Like right now, right now?? In the street?" Crowley stammered, pulling at his collar. 

"No. Not here. We can go to mine. We just need to hurry." Aziraphale panted, grabbing Crowley's hand and practically dragging him down the sidewalk. 

The demon was tripping over his feet while the angel pulled him along. 

"Angel-! I can only walk so fast!" Crowley whined, trying to pull Aziraphale back, but the Principality had a death grip on his hand. 

"You're gonna rip my arm outta the socket!" 

Aziraphale seemed dead set on getting back to the bookshop and ignored all of Crowley's requests. 

"Fine! If you're in such a hurry-!" 

Crowley ran up behind Aziraphale and lifted him off the ground. The angel protested a bit before Crowley placed him against his back. 

"I'll get us there." The demon panted, gripping onto Aziraphale's calves tightly. "Quick as I can." 

Crowley had never run so fast in his existence. And Aziraphale wasn't making it any easier by kissing his neck or using his feet to nudge against the very prominent tent he had in his trousers. 

Eventually they arrived at the front of the bookshop. Aziraphale hopped off of Crowley's back and unlocked the door, pulling his partner in behind him. 

When they were both in the shop, the door closed behind them, and with a flick of his wrist, Aziraphale miracled the nearest lamp to turn on, one that rested on a side table near a red leather chaise lounge. 

Both stood there for the moment, not quite sure what to do with the other. Crowley wasn't sure what to say or do, in his mind he told himself that if they ever planned to cross the threshold from friends to lovers, as in "making love" lovers, Aziraphale had to initiate it. 

After all, Crowley was a demon, a being that had to fight with his urges, especially the lustful ones. And Aziraphale was an angel, a being that wasn't predisposed with urges. He couldn't want for anything. 

But Aziraphale wasn't initiating _anything_. He just stood there, hands folded at his chest, biting his lip and blinking rapidly. 

And Crowley sure as hell wasn't going to make the first move. He was one to go too fast, so Aziraphale would have to be the one to set the pace. 

"So." The angel finally broke the silence. 

"So." Crowley responded, in the most intelligent way possible. 

"I...believe we're to be erm..." Aziraphale mumbled, curling in on himself. "Together. Tonight." 

"Aren't we already an item of some sort?" 

"Yes-!" Aziraphale interjected, becoming even more jumpy by the second. Crowley half expected the poor angel to bolt away like a frightened rabbit. "But not as lovers. And we should be there. As lovers. And in order to be, we would have to, ah--"

"Fuck." The word slipped from Crowley's lips before he could stop it. He had half a mind to slap himself silly after uttering it. 

"I prefer the term 'make love', actually?! Eheheh." Aziraphale was frantic, but calmed a bit when Crowley reached out for his hands. 

"Angel," The demon reassured him. "We don't need to do this. No matter what happened earlier and how you felt--"

"Right." Aziraphale nodded, letting out a dejected sigh. "When we were out on the sidewalk and I kissed you, something clicked inside me. I'm not sure how to describe it but it burned. It was almost painful. But now that we're back at the shop and alone, I'm just...too flustered to think! I'm sorry, dear." 

"So what you're saying is..." Crowley narrowed his eyes under his shades. "We should've shagged out in the street?" 

"Heavens no!" Aziraphale snapped, stomping his foot. "Not at all. But I was so sure of what I wanted out there. And I felt like I could take it so easily." 

"Welp, alright. Tell me." Crowley pulled off his circular shades and placed them on a nearby table, looking back at the angel with warm, golden eyes. "What did you want? Out there, I mean." 

"You, obviously." Aziraphale smiled gently. 

"Yes, of course, me, but what specifically?" 

"Just.... you!! I'm not sure how else to put it, Crowley!"

"Well, if it's me you want, then have me." Crowley purred, slipping out of his jacket and flicking over to the far side of the room on the back of a chair. "Any and all ways you like. You know you can. I'd be honored to be yours for the night, or for eternity, angel."

Aziraphale smiled bashfully, putting his face in his hands in an adorable manner as if to hide his flushed cheeks. "Oh course I would love to," the angel responded, "You know that. I just don't know where to start."

The demon shrugged, "And you think I do?"

"Well, obviously you would, you're a de--wait." Aziraphale paused, one of his hands finding its way to his bowtie to tug on it. He looked back at Crowley, eyes wide, his mouth agape in disbelief. "You've never...?"

"Nope." Crowley answered with a smack of his lips. 

The angel became even more unraveled. "No one? At all? You've never seduced anyone?" 

"Time to time, yeah but that doesn't mean I went to bed with them, Aziraphale." 

"Oh..." 

A silence fell on the shop, Aziraphale thumbing with his bowtie and Crowley tapping his foot, waiting patiently for some kind of response. Did the angel want him to be experienced in some way? Was he inadequate now? He could learn. Hell, they were in a bookshop, there was probably something in Aziraphale's collection about committing the act. A guide of some sort? Maybe something with pictures? The Kama Sutra? 

Wait no. That wouldn't work.

Not that Aziraphale wouldn't have a copy, he most definitely did. Crowley wondered if the angel ever read it either. Maybe he did, while sipping a piping hot mug of cocoa. He'd be embarrassed about all the pictures and descriptions but also intrigued. Maybe _very_ intrigued. Maybe intrigued enough that he'd place the cocoa to the side to tend to the rather aroused effort in his trousers. He wouldn't miracle away his clothes, too easy. The angel would shimmy out of them just enough to get to himself before starting to tend to it. He'd lay back against his reading chair, sighing and panting, covering his face with shaky hands. So ashamed of himself! But so enamored with the twist of his wrist and what it could do.

What would he be imagining? Maybe his demonic friend? On his knees in front him, eager to please and pleasure, taking the sopping wet angel into his mouth without hesitation, looking back at him with golden eyes that brimmed with the perfect combination of adoration and desire. He'd get loud, loud enough to embarrass himself if the neighbors heard. 

Or maybe he wanted them to hear. Because he was a hedonist like that. Naughty, nasty angel. 

"Crowley..."

He'd be quiet at first, the name sounding odd in such a sensual tone. 

"Crowley?"

He'd get more confident in his delivery. 

"Crowley!" 

Until he was yelling, screaming it out. Especially when he finally--

"Crowley, dear boy!" 

Crowley shook his to clear away the fantasy that devolved in his mind and focus on the current situation. "Mmm yea?" He responded wearily. 

"Are you alright?" Aziraphale asked with genuine concern in his voice. "You seemed very focused on the far wall." 

"Yea, just thinking over our predicament. Sorry I'm not the lustful demon you expected me to be." He shrugged, sputtering his lips. 

"Crowley no, that's not what I--" 

"That was the first time I had someone in my bed, the night you stayed over? And the morning after that--"

"Your first kiss..." Aziraphale glanced away guiltily. 

"Yeah. It was. I want to be what you want out of me, Zira. But I'm just as much of a non-expert as you. So if we're doing this, I can guarantee it will be awkward, I will make mistakes, and you will just bear with me while I--mmph!" 

Before Crowley could finish his statement, Aziraphale pulled him into an abrupt kiss. It only lasted a short moment before the angel pulled away, panting. 

"Let me help you with this." Aziraphale requested, letting his fingers work on the buttons of Crowley's shirt, deftly unfastening them with ease. 

"Wait," Crowley held his partner's hands still. "Did you not hear any of what I said?"

"Yes I did." Aziraphale responded matter of factly, leaning in to speak against Crowley's ear. "I pretended not to hear any of it. Do you recall what I said earlier today and the day before that?"

"Remind me." 

"I love you. And I want you." 

Crowley let out a shaky breath at his lover's words, filling him with a mix of affection and arousal. One of his hands nestled itself in Aziraphale's hair, fingers intertwined with the snow white curls. God, how he wanted to respond in the same way. But he knew he couldn't. It would burn, char him from the inside out. 

Demons. Do. Not. Love. 

Except he did, so much that it set his insides ablaze. Also he could respond with was,

"Same here." 

Aziraphale didn't mind, it seemed. He went back to unfastening Crowley's vestments, until his shirt was completely open. The demon couldn't help but chuckle at the way his lover's blue eyes shined at the sight. Though it morphed into a shaky gasp when Aziraphale traced his hand from his waistband to where his heart would be. The angel's skin was as soft as silk against his and left this fantastic tingling sensation in its wake. 

"Aziraphale..." Crowley breathed out. 

"Hmm," Aziraphale hummed, leaning in to give Crowley a soft kiss against his neck. "I could get used to you calling out my name like that." 

"Oh, you could?" Crowley trilled before letting his head lay back so the angel would have more exposed skin to pepper his affection onto. "Well keep going how you are and I promise it won't be the last time tonight." 

"Glad to hear, darling." Aziraphale giggled, cradling Crowley's hip with his other hand while the other on his chest traced down to tantalize at a hardened nipple. "If I'm correct," The angel teased with a smug smile, "This should be an erogenous zone..."

Crowley felt his knees buckle beneath him and one of his hands shot to the nearly doorknob to try and keep himself steady. He let his head back, taking in a sharp intake of breath through his teeth before letting out a shaky breath. 

"My, you're more sensitive than I thought you would be." Aziraphale observed, his sly grin becoming even more prominent by the second. After craning his head back down, Crowley was able to take in the sight of the mischievous angel. 

"Are you trying to discorporate me?" The demon asked wearily, giving Aziraphale a pleading look.

The angel glanced away as if he was thinking over his lover's question before shaking his head. 

"Not at the moment, no," He taunted. "Are you having trouble staying up?" 

Crowley glared back at Aziraphale with pursed lips. The closest he could get to portraying his annoyance that didn't involve actually voicing it. And the furrowed eyebrows and needle thin pupils conveyed something along the lines of _What do you think, bastard?_

"That would be a yes, I'm assuming." Aziraphale stated before letting his hand fall to the other side of Crowley's hip. "Maybe you should sit down before we continue?" 

The demon sputtered his lips in frustration. "Fantastic idea, angel," He chided in tone dripping in sarcasm before starting to head over to the nearby chaise lounge. Only to be halted by his partner and hoisted into the air like he weighed as much as a bag of feathers. 

"Ngk!!"

Aziraphale laughed softly, positioning Crowley in his arms effortlessly. 

"It seemed only fair that I get to carry you after you were kind enough to carry me!" He cajoled, beginning his stride over to the lounge.

Aziraphale set Crowley down gently on the leather exterior of the seat before sitting next to him. They looked back at each other for a moment until Crowley noticed something off about their current situation.

"You mind me unbuttoning your shirt? So we can match?" Crowley proposed, leaning over to loosen the angel's bowtie, Aziraphale meeting him halfway. After the bowtie was off and away, they tended to the waistcoat, easing it down. Then finally the button down shirt, which was rather easy to, well, button down. 

"Better?" Aziraphale asked with a soft smile, his fingers rubbing nervously at his open collar.

"Much." Crowley cooed, returning it with one of his own, reaching out to hold his partner's hand to pull it back from his clothes.

They had barely began...whatever it was they were trying tonight but despite the rising panic, anxiety and the impending fear of fucking everything up, Crowley thought things were going pretty well so far. Honestly they could stop here, maybe kiss a while then go to sleep and he'd be satisfied. But he knew that wouldn't be the case. Aziraphale said he was ready. _Ready, ready._

Is that what near death experiences do to someone? 

Crowley had to shake his head to clear his thoughts as Aziraphale was patiently waiting for the go ahead to continue. 

"So now that we match, I suppose we can keep going?" The angel inquired, edging closer to Crowley on the lounge. 

"Mmm, yeah. I'd say so." The demon responded, moving his hand to rest it over the curve of Aziraphale's belly. "You're very plush." 

"Yes...I'm aware." Aziraphale glanced away dejectedly. 

"Never said that was a bad thing, angel." He rubbed it gently. 

"But comparatively," Aziraphale placed a hand over Crowley's uncomfortably flat stomach, his face scrunching up to look even more discouraged.

Crowley sighed softly and put both his hands on the angel's hips to pull him closer so they were eye to eye. "You're beautiful. You, Aziraphale, are beautiful. No matter what form you take, understand?" 

Aziraphale nodded, "That was a bit silly of me to point out, I'm sorry dear." 

"No, no," Crowley reassured him, "I now know where your self doubt stems from." The demon grit his teeth, thinking over the events from earlier that day where he got to see first hand how Aziraphale's superiors treated him. 

He was going to do everything in his power to quell every negative thought or feeling the angel had about himself if it ended him.

"You don't mind if I touch you like this, right? Crowley asked softly, his hands moving up the curve of Aziraphale's chest. 

"Of course not." Aziraphale responded, leaning into the touch effortlessly. 

"How does it feel, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Warm," The angel breathed, "Not burning, mind you, just very--hah aah-!" Aziraphale yelped when Crowley grazed past the hardened nub on his chest, grabbing the demon's arm to steady himself before concluding. "...warm."

At the sound of his partner's shrill reaction, Crowley felt himself tense and those demonic urges started to nip at him ravenously. He had to breathe, steady himself, lest he push Aziraphale down on the lounge and have his way with him forcefully. At least that's what his desires told him. What Crowley wanted was much different. 

He wanted to slowly and deliberately take his lover apart whether it took hours or days, touching and tasting every inch of the angel's skin. The demon couldn't say the words "I love you and have loved you for so long", but he would do whatever he could to make Aziraphale _feel_ it. 

"Sorry for yelling," The angel apologized, "But you wouldn't mind continuing, would you?" 

Crowley shook his head before letting his thumb trace over the pink flesh again, gripping tightly to Aziraphale's thigh when the angel moaned sharply. 

"That nice?" 

"Yes...yes..."

"How about this?" Crowley moved his other hand to the opposite side, using both thumbs to flick rapidly. Aziraphale flung his head back. 

"Yes, that's it, yes-!" He whined loudly. 

Crowley had to pull back at the angel's response, feeling his flesh prickle and burn up. He held his hands together, blinking rapidly, his breathing bordering on hyperventilating. Aziraphale looked back at him, his expression going from pleased to puzzled to worried. He frantically moved towards his partner, barely noticing they were now chest to chest. 

"Crowley?" The angel pleaded, putting his lover's face in his hands, looking back at his eyes. Which Crowley forcefully shut. 

"Dear, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Aziraphale continued, rubbing the demon's cheeks with his thumbs. "Open your eyes, will you?" 

Crowley complied, holding onto the angel tightly. "Sorry...angel." He murmured, fighting the urge to wrap himself in a ball. 

"Whatever for?"

"You...I...we're not moving fast enough. And I'm trying, believe me, I'M TRYING to keep under control but you..." Crowley grabbed at the angel's backside causing him to squeak in surprise. "Are making it very hard." 

Aziraphale blinked before beaming red, giving Crowley a goofy grin. "Are you saying that I'm desirable?" He asked. 

Crowley groaned in annoyance, "You're missing the point here, Aziraphale. You want to go slow as do I. I want to take my time with you, I mean, I've waited long enough! We've waited long enough! But I'm fighting with..." He sighed, gritting his teeth in frustration. "What I am. And what I am wants to defile an angel until he denounces his God." 

"Well I definitely have no plans of doing that." Aziraphale responded with an incredulous look.

"You see what I mean, don't you? This is painful for me because of having to fight the urges. Which is why..." Crowley sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't cross this line."

Aziraphale looked back at him, his face completely blank. 

"Angel, did you understand me?"

Still no response.

"Aziraphale."

"What I'm understanding is that you want to do this," The angel stated finally. 

"Yes, but--" 

"And I want to do this."

"If you say so, but we should really--"

"Then that settles it. We both want to take our time and enjoy this moment for as long as possible and not jump the gun, as it were. So we're doing this! Demonic urges or no! This is happening!" Aziraphale cheered, pumping his fists in front of him in a "go get 'em" manner.

"Are there any objections to this?" 

Shaking his head, Crowley conceded. "No. No there isn't." He couldn't possibly tell the angel no even if he tried. The cheeky bastard had so many methods of getting his way whether it be his talent at persuasion through words or just making puppy eyes. Or in this case, just being so damn adorable that you couldn't possibly deny him of what he asked for. 

"But," Aziraphale's chipper disposition faded to something more stern. "Speaking seriously dear, I will constantly check up on you to make sure you're comfortable. And we can stop at any time." He moved in closer so he was nose to nose with his lover. 

"We should start with what we're familiar with and it should progress naturally, if that's alright with you, darling." Aziraphale reassured Crowley, before taking his lips gently. They melted into each other like so many times before. 

This was second nature by now. It was easy. Kissing wasn't a big to do and unlike the other activities they had tried to engage in tonight, Crowley was able to control himself. There were a few slips up during the first few kisses over the last few days, some rough grabs or some too hard lip bites, but luckily for the demon Aziraphale was understanding and kind. He never pushed Crowley completely away, opting instead to hold him and ease him back down with soothing words and touches. 

Hopefully there wouldn't be any need for that tonight. 

The kiss was gentle with a slight edge of something more, maybe the idea that it would go further in some way made it more tantalizing. Aziraphale eased into placing his hands back on Crowley's chest very slowly as if he was awaiting his partner to pull away. But let out a soft sigh of relief when Crowley pushed into it, reaching his hand around to lace his fingers with the angel's white curls. 

Aziraphale continued to test the waters, nibbling a bit on his lover's bottom lip, moving his hands so they were gripping onto Crowley's shoulders tightly, rubbing himself against Crowley's thigh. Which Crowley didn't realize was happening until he heard a low groan spill from the angel's lips. 

He pulled away on reflex, surprising Aziraphale. 

"Is everything alright, dear?" He breathed.

Crowley nodded, glancing down at his leg and noticed not only Aziraphale's twitching hips but the fact the angel was sporting a rather thick erection. Aziraphale noticed his partner's shocked expression and followed his eyeline, only to flush bright red at the realization.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I had no idea I was so--" 

Aziraphale paused when Crowley put his hands on his hips and pulled him up and back. 

"Darling--"

"Keep going." Crowley requested softly. 

"But, what about the--"

"Please, Aziraphale. Let me do this for you." 

Aziraphale nodded before starting to rut against Crowley's thigh, letting out a shaky moan while his hands struggled to hold onto the demon's shoulders. He tried to keep some kind of composure, biting his lip to muffle any other sounds that may slip through. It hurt Crowley to see, but he knew why Aziraphale was so adamant about keeping quiet. 

But it wasn't fair to him. Crowley wanted Aziraphale to feel amazing, to have anything he wanted, even if it meant Crowley had to try even harder to hold back. He was bound and determined to give him that. 

Aziraphale yelped when his partner started rubbing back, grinding himself against the angel's trousers. He didn't question it, especially when Crowley gripped his hips tightly, giving his lover permission to be as rough as he pleased. Aziraphale didn't hesitate to comply, thrusting against the other, letting his mouth hang open, pink tongue draped over his bottom lip as he panted erratically, Letting out a variety of calls and wails, Aziraphale flung his head back exposing the pale, succulent skin of his neck, which Crowley couldn't help but lean forward to kiss and lick at. 

The angel somehow got even louder and more shrill, his hips gyrating frantically, desperate for release. The lounge beneath them creaked with the motions, threatening to fall apart but Aziraphale willed it to stay together, at least until he was finished. He could feel himself edging closer and closer and tried to tell his partner so through his sounds. 

All he could get out was very strained "Crowley-!" but that was enough for the demon to get the message. 

He leaned upwards to lap at Aziraphale's ear while whispering sweet praise and encouragement. His hands were now positioned at the angel's lower back, fighting the temptation to dig at his flesh mercilessly. It was taking everything in Crowley's power to not break at that moment. 

"That's it." He cooed, Aziraphale whining in response. "Keep going, you're almost there. So good for me, Zira. Let go for me, angel." 

With a crackling moan and a few shaky thrusts forward, Aziraphale fell against his lover's shoulder while he shuddered from the orgasm. There was now a prominent wet spot on his trousers but at the moment, he didn't seem to care. The angel was shaking like a leaf, holding onto Crowley tightly. The demon shushed him, running his fingers through his now damp hair. 

"You did so good." He praised, giving Aziraphale a soft kiss on the forehead. 

"Hmmm..." Aziraphale hummed, barely coherent. "It's definitely different with someone else...not at all like rutting against a pillow..."

Crowley snickered. "You've humped a pillow?"

"You haven't?" Aziraphale asked knowingly, moving off of his partner to give him a skeptical expression.

"Alright, yeah. You got me. I would rub myself out on a pillow imagining it was your plump arse." 

Aziraphale let out a mock gasp, playfully pushing away, "Crowley! How perverted of you! Unbelievably vulgar, my word." 

"Angel," The demon smirked, "You don't even know the _half_ of it." 

Aziraphale smiled softly before giving Crowley a peck on the lips. "Thank you for that." He trilled, letting himself lay back against the leather chaise with a wistful sigh. 

"That good?" Crowley teased, walking his fingers up the angel's thigh while moving in to lay on top of him. "We haven't even undressed yet, Zira. Speaking of which," He indicated the new wet patch on Aziraphale's crotch. "Maybe we lose the trousers since you've already soiled them?" 

"Hmm?" Aziraphale glanced down at where his demonic partner was indicating and felt himself flush. "Oh!" He exclaimed, "Oh dear...I completely forgot about that. That will probably stain too, curses..." 

Crowley glanced away as if he was deep on thought, before looping his finger in the waistband of his lover's trousers. "May I?" He cooed. 

Aziraphale nodded solemnly, letting Crowley snap away his bottom vestments, save for the maroon boxers that _also_ had a very prominent wet patch. The demon leaned down to nuzzle against Aziraphale's chest, gently kissing a line down to his belly. Before placing his head down against it, sighing softly at the warmth and softness of his partner's corporation. 

"I should mention," Crowley spoke up, his speech partially muffled by Aziraphale's body. "When you pick up those trousers again, you'll find them to be miraculously clean." 

The angel made a happy noise, placing his hand into Crowley's hair. "Thank you dear."

"Anything for you." The demon purred, moving his hand up Aziraphale's thigh till it was at the open pant leg, fingertips teasing at the skin underneath it like heated pin pricks. "Can I continue, angel?" 

Crowley expected a gentle nod or a soft "yes" of some sort from his demure partner. But was shocked to hear a completely exasperated and debaucherous moan when Aziraphale replied, "For the love of all that is good and holy, yes **please**."

The demon couldn't help but smirk. Someone was enjoying himself it seemed. 

Off came the briefs with a swipe of Crowley's hand. But instead of letting his eyes dart down to get an eyeful of whatever effort Aziraphale had made, he teased himself, building up the anticipation.

He started at the angel's face, gazing into those dusty blue eyes that made him feel light as a feather, warm and loved. His cheeks, full and downright adorable. His pale skin, flushed and visibly sweaty, probably from his first (assisted) orgasm. His lips, soft and sweet but somehow more sensual than an angel should be allowed to be. 

Down his neck, already peppered with a few love marks from a very eager demonic partner. Over his chest, firm in some places, plush in others. Showing off strength and softness in only the way Aziraphale could. 

Next came the hips, wide and grabable. Crowley had to steel himself with the thought of taking the angel from behind and ramming into him while gripping those delectable hips tightly. 

And finally, nestled in between Aziraphale's thighs, looking as tantalizing as anything could be, a thick, chubby pale cock. Crowley felt himself drool at the sight before wiping it away.

"Erm...ehhh...hmmg..." The demon could barely speak, causing Aziraphale to smile wickedly. 

"Did I do well?" He teased, oozing faux innocence. 

"Too well," Crowley croaked. "It's, erm, a beautifully made effort, Aziraphale. Mine probably pales in comparison." 

"Oh, no!" Aziraphale interjected, "I think not, I'm sure yours is most definitely bigger." 

"Well, I could always make it--"

"No!" The angel almost yelped, "I mean, I, I'm perfectly fine with whatever you've made, dear. Even if it is _much larger_." Aziraphale concluded, rubbing his thighs together anxiously. 

Crowley couldn't help but notice how flushed Aziraphale was as he babbled on about penis size difference, as if he rather enjoyed the idea that the demon was more endowed than him. Did the angel actually have a _**a kink?**_

Well Crowley wasn't one to drop the opportunity to tempt his angel to indulge in his more sinful desires. 

"Well, can I just say that it's quite adorable." Crowley cooed, gingerly placing a fingertip over the red tip of the angel's dick. "Very cute. Very you, if I'm honest." 

He was rewarded with a quaky sigh and a visible shudder through Aziraphale's corporation. "Really? You think so?" He squeaked, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

There was something so erotically endearing about seeing the angel's reaction to having someone cater to his fetish. It was odd at first blush, but Crowley would keep going deeper with it if it meant he could help Aziraphale enjoy himself more. 

"Yeah, I'd say so." The demon purred, "Almost feel bad going down on something so wee and precious." He chuckled when the angel kicked his feet, absolutely giddy over the current situation. 

"You still will try, though, won't you?" Aziraphale asked. "If you can, I mean. I know you're trying to control yourself and I'm sure having me like I am may be making the urges worse so if you--aaaah~~"

Crowley placed a finger to his lips while his other hand wrapped its fingers around his partner's cock, gently giving it an experimental stroke. 

"You let me worry about my urges, Zira," He instructed. "Right now," He twisted his wrist, making Aziraphale jerk and gasp, grabbing at the edge of the furniture beneath him, "Just focus on this feeling. I want you to feel amazing, tell me how this feels." 

Aziraphale shuddered, barely able to speak, "Good..." 

"Just good?" Crowley rubbed the red tip of his lover's cock with his thumb, spreading the small sliver of pre over it. "That won't do. No." He continued to tease mercilessly, slowly circling his thumb and easing his hand steadily up and down to the base. 

Aziraphale shuddered at the soft touches, his hips easing up for more contact. Crowley could tell he was desperately trying to form words but he was too flustered to even try. All that came out was soft panting and the occasional whine. The demon claimed he had his urges under control but behind his soft, calm, suave expression, it was quite the fight with himself. 

"More..." 

Crowley paused, giving his partner an inquisitive look. "What was that?" 

"More, please..." Aziraphale whined, gazing back at him with desperation in his stare. 

Without hesitation, Crowley leaned down to place his lips at the tip of the angel's cock, his breath hot against the sensitive skin. He stared back up at Aziraphale, watching his expression intently. The angel somehow wore a face with innocent curiosity betwixt raptured desire. His dusty blue eyes followed Crowley's every move no matter how subtle. The demon couldn't help but wonder at that moment, had Aziraphale ever thought about this? Them together like this? Crowley at his mercy as he was now? 

Needless to say, Crowley had. And while Aziraphale had most definitely read books about the subject, demons could spend their time in seedy places. And he had seen things. Actions. Encounters. 

Maybe after he left such places, he went back to his flat and thought over what he saw but changed the faces and the positions. Made it less lustful and opportunistic and more passionate and tender. Less strangers in the night and more star crossed lovers. 

He wanted Aziraphale to watch him very closely. 

Crowley grabbed the angel's wrist, and placed his hand on the back of his neck. Aziraphale raised his eyebrows in concern, but the demon gave him a confident smile to dissuade it. 

After he confirmed with Aziraphale that he could continue wordlessly, Crowley moved down achingly slowly and applied his forked tongue to the base. Then dragged it back up. 

Aziraphale's hand turned into a fist and in one frantic motion he grabbed and tugged at Crowley's hair, issuing a soft growl from the demon. 

"Ah-!" Aziraphale called, petting his partner's hair gently, "I apologize, dear, I didn't mean to be so rou--"

"Shhh. It's alright."

"Hmm?"

Crowley leaned back up to give the dewy tip a soft kiss. "It's alright, angel. Why do you think I put your hand there? I knew you would need something to grab onto." When the words left his lips, he took his lover in his mouth to the base, causing the angel to fling himself back and let out a shrill yelp. His hand tangled into his red locks, pushing him down harshly. 

"Oh-! Crowley, dear-!" Aziraphale called, barely able to enunciate through the pleasured haze in his mind, his words coming out in a slur.

Crowley smirked to himself at the sound. Something told him that he would never get tired of the angel's whines, moans and especially hearing his name spoken in such a soft but desperate tone. 

The serpent continued, hoping to surprise Aziraphale with a few new tricks that he hadn't gotten to use on anyone. Although he thought about it while he was alone with himself on multiple occasions. Maybe even practiced on fruit. Not that he would ever admit to it. 

Crowley pulled up and off the angel with a wet pop, giving Aziraphale a moment to regain some form of composure. He grinned back at his partner, waiting patiently for a response. 

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Crowley purred, cocking his head to the side in a way that he hoped conveyed innocence and hid the fact that he was definitely up to no good. 

"What are you playing at, dear boy?" Unfortunately for the demon, Aziraphale couldn't be easily fooled.

"Oh, me? Nothing you should be concerned about. Just wanted to try some new tricksssss." Crowley hissed out the last syllable in a way he knew would make his angelic lover shudder, flicking out his tongue to empathize it. And before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley leaned in and started wrapping his tongue around the angel's cock in a circular motion. Aziraphale watched in awe until Crowley was finished, then clapped. 

"Very impressive, dear!" He cheered.

Crowley shrugged, "aahh thaaa yrroo," Before he clenched his tongue tightly, the light pink tip of the angel's cock shifting ruby red. Aziraphale squirmed at the sensation, kicking his feet while he whined. The hand he had nestled in Crowley's hair tugged at it weakly. 

"Grrrd?" The demon asked with a muffled chuckle.

"Very, _very_ , good...goodness gracious all mighty..." Aziraphale mewled. "It feels tight and constricting, but your tongue is just so--haaah!" 

Shifting position again, Crowley attached himself onto the throbbing tip, suckling on it. Aziraphale flung his hips upward, indirectly shoving himself into his lover's mouth, teasing at the back of his throat. He looked back at Crowley with a guilty expression, about to apologize before the demon grabbed hold of his hips and planted his nails against his ass, keeping him suspended in the air. 

Aziraphale let out a startled yelp that shifted to a scream when Crowley started bobbing his head back and forth in a steady motion. His sharpened nails dug into the soft flesh of his partner's backside, but at the moment neither noticed. Crowley's breathing became heavier and harried, every sound Aziraphale made or movement of his body aggravating those laden urges that he said he could handle. 

The angel had to finish soon, before teeth got involved.

"Haaaaah-!"

Aziraphale's voice cracked as he cried out, his hips started to piston themselves with abandon. In between various mewls and moans, he apologized profusely for each rough thrust. Crowley held him tightly, working his lips as low on the angel's shaft as possible. He stared back at his lover with pleading eyes before popping off again. 

One hand holding the cherub's backside off the lounge, the other stroking him off eagerly, twisting his wrist in a way that made Aziraphale squirm under him. 

"You're so gorgeous like this, angel." Crowley cooed, his tone completely enamored and lovestruck. "I could listen to those filthy noises all night." He leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the ruby red tip of the angel's cock between each salaciously slurred statement. "You taste like Heaven, Zira." 

Aziraphale tried, and failed, to voice some kind of grateful response but it died in his throat, completely overpowered by unintelligible rubbish and the demon's name. The back of his head seemed to be glued to the armrest of the lounge. 

Crowley couldn't help but smirk at the sight, continuing to tease and fluster. "I need you to come for me, angel," He pleaded, "I want to empty yourself inside my mouth, coat the back of my throat with your essence."

Crowley could only imagine what was going through his lover's mind amidst the dirty talk. 

"You're so close. C'mon. You won't be able to fuck me until you finish up." 

Crowley leaned down again to take the angel past his lips once more, but was caught by surprise when Aziraphale pushed his head down to the base forcefully, and released with a shaky, exasperated groan. He kept the demon in place until he was spent, which Crowley didn't mind at all. Savoring the angel's unique taste, he milked every drop, licking his softening cock clean of any residue. 

Crowley moved his hand from under his partner, letting Aziraphale's plump body fall back to the lounge with a flump. 

The angel was panting erratically, only able to speak one word in a breathless voice. 

"...mercy..."

Crowley chuckled, _"Ah, de rien."_

Aziraphale lifted his head slightly to give Crowley an incredulous look. "That wasn't what I...never mind." He flopped back down, as if his body wouldn't cooperate long enough to keep him upright. 

"Are you alright so far?" Aziraphale asked, running his fingers through Crowley's hair tenderly. 

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Crowley responded, looking back at his angelic lover with an amorous smile. 

"Well, you mentioned the urges...so I just wanted to make sure that you--hmmm..." 

Before Aziraphale could finish the thought, Crowley had already climbed back up to take his lips in a lazy kiss, placing his hand over the angel's cheek in a comforting manner, rubbing it delicately. 

The demon pulled back panting as he sighed, "Let me deal with those. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about anything."

"But I just--mmmm." 

Crowley interrupted with another kiss. Then pulled back.

"Dear, please, I'm concerned about your--mphh!" 

Another kiss. 

"Crowley, listen to m--MPHH!" 

And another.

When Crowley pulled away a third time, Aziraphale was glaring back at him, unimpressed. The demon smiled innocently, placing his finger under his partner's chin, teasingly. 

"What's gotten your feathers all ruffled, angel?" Crowley chided. 

"You wouldn't listen! I'm only expressing concern for your wellbeing and--DON'T YOU DARE KISS ME AGAIN!" Aziraphale scolded, placing his hand over Crowley's mouth preemptively. Which the demon licked, causing him to shudder in response.

"I appreciate your concern, Aziraphale but I can handle the urges." Crowley informed the angel with a gentle kiss to his palm. "I've been handling them for over 6,000 years. Do you know how many times I've wanted to ravage you over the millennia?" 

Aziraphale's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed. _Probably wasn't expecting the word 'ravage',_ Crowley thought. 

But no other word did his fantasies justice. Of course there were the softer things, such as kissing and holding each other close, but on the other hand, there was the violent and the debaucherous. 

Which he had to learn to control, sometimes even harness. Sexual frustrations did wonders for a demon's motivation to do dirty deeds. Even lazy sods such as Crowley. If his hands were busy fomenting torment and discord, they weren't wrapped around his dick, at least, that was the logic he went with. But the thoughts of Aziraphale were stubborn, sticking in his mind like briers. All the details about his angelic companion, whether it was how fussy he was about clothes, how excited he became about magic tricks or dancing, or how enamored he was with food to an almost sexual degree, flustered Crowley like nothing else could, killing all of his composure and cockiness with the slightest thought. 

"I shouldn't doubt you dear, I'm sorry." Aziraphale conceded, moving his hand to cradle Crowley's cheek. "But please, let me know if this becomes too much for you to handle."

"Of course, angel." The demon cooed. 

"Right, now that **that** is settled-" Aziraphale grabbed ahold of Crowley's shoulders and pushed him forward roughly, catching the demon completely off guard.  
Especially when he fell back against tartan sheets and not the leather exterior of the lounge. He would've commented on his lover's atrocious taste in fabric choice if he wasn't rendered speechless by the spontaneity of the action and absolutely _devilish_ smirk on Aziraphale's face. 

"Did you just--" Crowley eventually sputtered.

"Like magic~" Aziraphale trilled giddily. 

"Oh fuck…" 

Aziraphale tsked, rubbing his knee against the outside of Crowley's trousers, rutting it against the outline of his hard cock. The demon groaned, his body shuddering violently. 

"How does this feel?" Aziraphale asked softly, staring back at his lover completely enraptured by his reactions. 

"Mmghh…" Crowley struggled to respond, too focused on thrusting upwards for more contact. 

"Could I maybe undress you?" He replaced his knee with his hand, leaning in to kiss Crowley's neck softly, tenderly. Almost too much for the demon to handle. He felt like he could melt on the spot. "I'd like to see you, dear. How you've seen me." Aziraphale concluded, yearning present in his tone. 

"Yes, but ah…" Crowley began, fumbling over his words, "Could you tell me more...more nice things?" 

Aziraphale snickered, "Nice things?" 

The demon blushed curtly. "Please. Don't judge." 

"No, never, my dear. I will gladly dote on you until you become tired with it." The angel reassured his demonic partner with a soft kiss to the lips. 

"Doubt I could become tired with it. We may be here awhile." Crowley chuckled, glancing away shamefully. 

"So be it." Aziraphale echoed his lover's laughter. "It's a good thing I've cleared my calendar for the next eternity. Can I continue while I shower you with praise?" 

"If you want me to ruin these trousers, knock yourself out."

"Well," The angel teased, running a fingertip down the zipper of his lover's bottoms, unzipping it with just a thought. "I'd hate for you to ruin such a, hmm, _unique_ piece of clothing."

Crowley groaned in annoyance, leaning up to give Aziraphale an agitated look. "Poking fun at my fashion sense does nothing for the erection, angel." 

"Are you quite sure?" Aziraphale cocked his head to the side innocently, tracing the same finger over the bulge in the demon's briefs. "It seems to be reacting quite eagerly right now."

Crowley flung his head back, growling, "Bastard…"

Such a biting insult meant nothing to the angel, he knew. If anything, it was a term of endearment and it only made Aziraphale wiggle giddily in response. Oh that hedonist loved to see his beloved squirm even if he wouldn't admit to it. 

Aziraphale was kind and understanding, almost to the point where it came off naive and sometimes made him vulnerable. But under the snow white curls, sparkling blue eyes that brimmed with unconditional love, and plush figure that portrayed innocence and pacifism, was a glutton who enjoyed his fair share of food, a sneaky fox who knew how to get what he wanted just with a simple look, and a naughty angel who loved to sneak passionate kisses even in public. 

And God, Satan, _somebody_ , Crowley adored every single layer to his angelic lover. 

Even if he couldn't voice a single word of how much he truly did. 

"Dear…" Aziraphale's voice, along with a soft tug on the waistband of his trousers, cut into Crowley's daze. "Can I relinquish you of your vestments?" The angel's eyes sparkled with anticipation, something Crowley loved to see. He was eager, he was wanting. He wasn't just going along with it to please his demonic partner like Crowley had feared he would.

On the off chance they had ever decided to be intimate, Crowley had the frightening thought that Aziraphale would concede. He would lay back and let it happen just so Crowley would be happy. It was a sickening nightmare that the demon was sure would become reality but no. He almost wanted to smack himself for worrying so much. Aziraphale wasn't just consenting for the sake of his partner, he wanted this. And he was enjoying it and needed more. 

"Relinquish away." Crowley finally responded in a tone that he meant to come off casual but his excitement was absolutely apparent. Aziraphale picked up on it almost immediately, letting out a soft giggle before snapping his fingers. 

Crowley felt his legs breathe finally able to feel the chilly air of the angel's bedroom. He sighed, stretching out his languid limbs, until he noticed Aziraphale staring back at him, wide eyed. He couldn't help but smirk smugly, thinking that the angel was checking out tonight's effort. However, Aziraphale wasn't looking in the direction of his crotch, he was looking over his thighs. 

"Angel?" Crowley called, trying to catch his lover's attention. 

Aziraphale looked up while he placed his hands gingerly over the demon's upper leg. "You have freckles here, love." He commented, his eyes still wide in fascination. The angel was looking at the blemishes on Crowley's leg like he would a rare 1st edition copy of one of his favorite books. And the attention made Crowley shudder with delight. All he ever wanted from Aziraphale was to be looked at, admired, adored. And it was happening. He could cry, honestly. 

"They're like stars." Aziraphale cooed, tracing his finger delicately over the reddish specks. "Isn't that fitting?" 

"What makes you say that?" Crowley breathed out with a woozy smile.

"Stars. On a starmaker." Aziraphale leaned down, laying on his belly so his head could rest betwixt his lover's thighs. "On my starmaker." His words sounded like silk and were smothered in affection. Almost thick enough that Crowley feared he may choke on them. He opened his mouth to respond but it was cut short with a gasp when he felt the angel's lips against his heated skin. Cold like ice but soft like a snowflake. The demon felt his cock throb, aching for some kind of attention but Crowley wouldn't give in to carnal desires just yet. 

He remembered that night, when he and Aziraphale lay in complete silence next to each other and he held tightly to the angel's hand while they drifted off to sleep.

Then the morning after. The tension of words unsaid. Pressure to feel, the fear of being known. No talking. Stop talking. Silence.  
Eventually silence came, not complete silence like the night before though. No words were spoken between the two as they were tangled together. Their lips did everything but talk. And at the time, Crowley preferred it that way. 

But things were different now. He wanted to hear Aziraphale's voice. He wanted to respond to it. Above kisses and sexual favors and intimate touches, he wanted…

"Angel."

Aziraphale paused, glancing up at his beloved with gorgeous eyes that brimmed with the perfect ratio of adoration and desire. Crowley could melt under that stare. 

"Yes darling?" 

"I…" Crowley wasn't sure what his next words would be. He knew what he wanted them to be, but that didn't matter. Racking his brain, he found something that sounded at least a bit intelligible. 

"I want--er--you wouldn't mind--uh--the nice words…?" Crowley wanted to ram his head against the wall. Stupid sodding brain. 

But despite the barely legible request, Aziraphale smiled understandably. 

"I will gladly praise you, dear boy. As long as I can continue to indulge myself with this lovely skin of yours."

Crowley let out a shaky sigh.  
_Indulge._  
_Lovely skin._  
A shudder traveled from his head to the tips of his toes. Somehow the praise was as endearing as it was arousing. And the way the angel purred when he said 'indulge'. Like Crowley was a choice dessert. Fuck, he needed more of that. 

"Dearest…" Aziraphale piped up again, placing a gentle kiss to the inside of Crowley's thigh. "I can hear you breathing from down here. The small shiver in it when I touch you like this, it's indescribably arousing." 

"Shiiiit…" Crowley slurred. He expected something a bit sweeter from his lover when it came to the praise, but this was fine too. If the angel didn't mind wet spots on the demon's briefs. 

"Oh!" Aziraphale moved back in surprise when he noticed something twitch above his head. "I'm assuming it wants attention?" He indicated the needy bulge with a point. 

"Yeah...yeah it does but it can wait." Crowley groaned, readjusting himself slightly. "I want to hear more please. If you're amenable." 

"Right. Of course, dear. I probably shouldn't come out with just sexual praise out of the gate, hmm? Let's see…" Aziraphale leaned back in, his hands moving to cradle Crowley's hips. 

"Have I ever said how much I love your laugh? Not the short one you do out of obligation, but the roaring one you do when you hear or see something hilarious. Like-" Aziraphale giggled to himself, remembering the scene from earlier today, "When I mentioned how I asked for a rubber duck?" 

Crowley sputtered then laughed aloud, "And the funny thing is--!" He could barely speak through his chortles, "I could SEE you doing that because you can be a right bastard when you want to be!" 

He eventually calmed down, wiping his face before glancing down at Aziraphale, who beamed, smiling wide. Crowley felt himself get those warm fuzzies, at least that's the only thing he could compare it to at the moment and even that didn't do it justice. 

"I love that sound…" Aziraphale sighed wistfully. "I also adore your heart. Erm, your…" He paused, not quite sure how Crowley would react to his word choice. Then grinned confidently when he found the right words. 

"You never became bitter." 

Crowley moved up slightly, a bit confused by the angel's phrasing.

"Wot?" 

"You always had this light inside you. A drive. A passion. Even if it was to do the wrong thing or the right thing, which for you would be the wrong thing, you did it with such pride and confidence. I always admired it, even if I could never admit to it. You radiate love, even though you're not supposed to! You are kind, even though you're not supposed to be."

Aziraphale glanced back at Crowley hesitantly. The angel was sure he went too far with recounting how kind and gentle his demonic partner was but Crowley was rapt. He hung on every word and practically begged his eyes to stay dry. 

"Crowley." The angel chuckled quietly to himself, moving his hands steadily up his lover's slim waist. Crowley let out a shuddering gasp at the gentle touch, Aziraphale's fingertips were like feathers tracing over his heated skin. 

"Anthony J. Crowley. " Aziraphale continued with a coo, gazing back at the demon with an endearing look. "You are one of the most beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, transcendent, fantastic, stupendous beings I have ever had the honor of knowing." 

He bent forward to taste his partner's skin again. Crowley hiccuped when he felt Aziraphale's tongue tease at the speckled blemishes on his thighs. It lasted only a moment before Aziraphale pulled back to carry on with the 'nice words'.

"I wish I could come up with more words besides frivolous descriptors and "I love you" but you…" He let out a breathless laugh, "You have the ability to render me speechless." 

Crowley felt his lip quiver. Dammit. 

"Was that sufficient, love?" Aziraphale concluded, looking back at his lover expectantly, before his expression became worried. 

"Dear? You're crying." 

Crowley shook his head, opting to instead of explaining why his eyes were leaking over some simple, nice words to just get on with the show. He moved up slightly on the bed, his thumbs pushing themself under the waistband of his briefs and gliding them down his legs to Aziraphale's surprise. And with an unceremonious kick of his foot, the (probably now soiled) underwear was flung to somewhere beside the bed. 

And unlike before where the angel was looking over the speckles on Crowley's thigh and not his crotch, there was no mistaking where his near bulging eyes were focused now. 

"Oh my…" Aziraphale gasped, mouth agape. 

Crowley let out a chuckle, relieved that he had regained some semblance of confidence. "It's rude to stare, Zira. You haven't even introduced yourself yet." 

Aziraphale exclaimed, "You're absolutely right, I haven't!" Then nodded in the direction of the demon's erection, "Hello there, I'm Aziraphale." 

"Wait, no, that was a joke, please don't actually introduce yourself to my cock please." Crowley whined, regretting his choice to be sarcastic. He should've known the angel wouldn't pick up on it.

"Nonsense!" Aziraphale scoffed, wrapping a hand around his partner's cock. "See, we're getting along fine! Just a firm handshake between two gentlemen, obviously." 

Crowley keened and swore, "Goddammit I hate you I hate you I hate you WHY." Of course Aziraphale's hand felt amazing on the aroused flesh, and even though he was shaking (Dear god why) the demon's cock, it still felt like stroking and it was STILL Aziraphale doing it. 

"That's very rude of you to say." Aziraphale pouted, though he was, very poorly, hiding a mischievous smirk on his face. Which Crowley picked up on almost instantly. 

"You're doing this on purpose!" The demon nearly yelped. 

"Well of course I am! Did you think I would be daft enough to think that I had to introduce myself to your genitalia? Honestly. I was playing along and your reaction was priceless as always. But, I feel like we should be pressing on, if you don't mind." Aziraphale concluded, readjusting his grip from the limp grasp to something more firm and purposeful. Before turning his gaze to his beloved.

"Is this to your liking?" He pulled up with a twist of his wrist that made Crowley collapse against the sheets. 

"I'll assume yes." The angel responded smugly in a way that made the demon quiver. 

If Aziraphale's noises were more soft and demure, Crowley's were sharp and unabashed. They usually weren't, when he was alone with himself at least. But his angelic lover knew how to draw some of the loudest sounds from him almost effortlessly. Had he done this before? His hand was too skilled. Maybe he read books on the subject? 

Aziraphale tightened his grip slightly, moving his thumb over the tip of Crowley's shaft, rubbing against it with ease. The demon howled in response. 

_What the fuck kind of books has he been reading?!_

"That's it, love." Crowley could barely hear Aziraphale purr over his own noises. "You look so beautiful like this. Coming undone under my touch, my gorgeous starmaker." 

He's using that word again. God, that word. 

"Tell me how this feels, dear. Let me hear it." 

Crowley nodded, gulping, trying to voice some kind of response. But all that came out of his stupid mouth was-

"'S nice." 

That seemed to work for Aziraphale though. He smiled bashfully, "Is it now? I'm glad. You deserve it." 

The angel's hand ventured a bit lower, before he paused. "Would you like me to use my fingers now, love?" 

Crowley was barely coherent at this point, seemingly inebriated by the angel's skillful hand. "Huh, wha?" 

"Fingers, dear. Inside you. I've been informed that it should be pleasant. We could start out with one, and move up from there." 

"Mmm, yeah. Go ahead." Crowley barely knew what he was agreeing to, but he'd be damned not to trust the angel. 

Aziraphale traced a miraculously cold and wet finger over the demon's puckered entrance, easing inside with the tenderness of a saint (obviously). Crowley winced at the intrusion, but said nothing. His hands moved to grasp at the sheets around him and clenched when Aziraphale curled his finger slightly. 

But unlike before where he confidently and proudly stroked off his demonic partner with nary a shock, Aziraphale's eyebrows perked when he saw Crowley's reaction. 

"Is that the spot dear?" 

"Isss something…NGH!" Crowley jerked when the angel flexed his finger again. "Fuuuck, Aziraaa…" 

"So if I keep teasing at this spot…" Aziraphale muttered and continued to tease at _that spot_. 

"If you don't stop--!!" Crowley could barely speak through his sounds. "I'm not gonna last..shit!" 

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Aziraphale pulled out, Crowley sighing softly in relief. Before clearing his throat. 

"Actually, maybe we should decide how we would like to…?" Aziraphale paused, "I mean to say...who's going to, where will we--"

"You're topping." Crowley answered matter of factly. Aziraphale turned towards him in shock.

"What?!" 

"Well obviously I can't. Demonic urges, probably tear your corporation in two if given the chance." Crowley shrugged it off until he realized what he just said. "I mean, I would never--!" 

"No no, you're right." Aziraphale responded confidently. "I'd have to be inside you, doing most of the work since I have more control over my actions." 

Crowley felt his cock throb at the sound of Aziraphale saying "inside you".

"Though, would you mind me topping from the bottom?" Aziraphale asked as he lay back against pillows at the foot of the bed.  
"And you could just impale yourself on me like this?" 

Crowley had to wonder again, what the fucking hell had this angel been reading?! 

_"Impale yourself…"_  
_**Fucking Christ**_

"Though…" Aziraphale's voice softened. "It's up to you, however you'd like to...oh." The angel stopped mid sentence when Crowley moved to straddle him, both parties wide eyed and shaking with a combination of excitement and nervousness. Crowley positioned himself in front of Aziraphale's crotch, around the lower part of his belly. He had a hard time meeting Aziraphale's gaze, and his cheeks were nearly the color of his crimson locks. 

"Crowley?" The angel called, leaning forward to place a hand on his love's cheek. "Are you alright?" 

The demon nodded, biting his lip. "I've thought this over so many times, I planned it out, what I would do, what I would say, but I'm just...I never knew it would actually happen. Feels like a dream." 

"I can't help but feel the same." Aziraphale giggled softly, "But it is. This is happening. We're together. We're--" He wiggled a bit, looking like he may burst from anticipation. "We're about to make love. For the first time!" The angel spoke in a whisper, as if he was gossiping about something on a schoolyard. 

Crowley glanced out of the corner of his eye down at his beloved. So adorable. So soft. So...Aziraphale. "Yeah…" His voice cracked and he felt something trail down his cheek. But his partner didn't mention it, he just smiled lovingly, wiping the tear away. Crowley wouldn't mind stopping here, in this moment. But Aziraphale had other plans, and he couldn't dare tell his angel no.

"Whenever you're ready." Aziraphale trilled giddily. "I'm sure you want to prepare yourself." 

Crowley nodded, sighing as he felt his insides become a bit slicker. He got a bit of chuckle out of it too, thinking humans probably wished they could just miracle lubrication to their insides. After readying himself and taking a steady breath in, Crowley leaned back, reaching his hand down to steady Aziraphale's cock while he slipped the tip past his entrance. The demon made a noise that was half between a hiss and a growl and Aziraphale let out a shuddering sigh. 

"Good?" Crowley nearly barked out the word. 

"Mmhmm-!" Aziraphale strained in response. "Take your time, love. No rush."

Technically no. There wasn't a rush but fuck if the angel's shaft wasn't thick. Not big in centimeters but definitely girthy. And with just a slight taste of it, Crowley was tempted to outright 'impale' himself on the angel in one quick thrust. But he paced himself. This was important for them both. An intimate moment. 

And when he leaned back just a bit more, Aziraphale let out another gentle gasp. Yup. Crowley's mind was made. Slow and steady.  
Easing himself down, the demon bit his lip, quivering as he felt himself stretch to accommodate his partner. He never took his eyes off the angel, mentally cataloging every twitch, moan, mouth shape. 

After what felt like an eternity, Crowley had taken Aziraphale down to the base. 

"How does it feel?" The angel panted, his eyes already looking glazed over. 

"Full." Crowley sputtered. "And that's a good thing, honest. Fuck, Aziraphale…"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Aziraphale chirped with a smirk. 

Crowley groaned at the joke before returning the smirk and placing the angel's hands on his hips. "It is now." He growled, pulling himself forward then back with a groan, the slow drag of his lover's cock feeling indescribable. 

Aziraphale responded beautifully to the new sensation, calling out while he gripped tightly to Crowley's hips, unconsciously tugging them in time to the thrusts, silently asking for more. "Oh...oh-!" 

"How do I feel, Zira? Tell me, please…" Crowley begged breathlessly, the gyrations of his hips becoming less steady and more erratic. The composure from earlier and the slow/steady attitude being lost to the ether, taken over by the want, the _need_ for more. More sensations, more sounds. More Aziraphale. 

"Amazing, love. So, hnng, amazing and, haah-!, warm. So so good, dear-! Oh, Crowley-!" Aziraphale mewled, his grip on the demon's pelvis becoming white knuckle tight while his hips started to meet Crowley's motions on their own accord. And _oh._

Crowley wasn't expecting the enthusiasm but didn't shy away from it. His voice cracked as he called out, swears and his lover's name. Everything became a dizzying blur. As if he was drunk but also maybe masturbating? No, no, that didn't make any sense. Wanking felt _nothing_ like this. This was otherworldly. Indescribable. 

_**Ineffable?**_

Pfft. Aziraphale would get a kick out of that if he could read Crowley's mind. 

But through the blur of his thoughts and each other's noises and movements, something slipped. And though everything else was lost in a haze, an amazingly arousing, wonderful haze, something rang out loud and clear. Maybe it was heat of the moment. Maybe it was a Freudian slip. Maybe Crowley meant to swear or say "faster, harder, more." But he was already saying those things. So no. That wasn't it. 

Or maybe it was the perfectly timed, synced movement that pushed Aziraphale deep inside, hitting that spot that made the demon see stars and call out, unabashedly, without a hint of misunderstanding, shame or fear--

_**"I LOVE YOU!"**_

Both angel and demon froze. Aziraphale blinked, his mouth hanging open slightly. Crowley painted erratically, trying to stop any more tears from falling. He waited with bated breath for the burn of hellfire or to melt away into a pile of unrecognizable goo. 

Nothing. There was nothing. 

Before Aziraphale could register, Crowley had pushed his lips against his before pulling away and speaking in the softest, sweetest tone. 

"I love you, Aziraphale. I love you so much." 

Now Aziraphale was the one in tears. To which Crowley wiped away frantically before kissing his soft, supple cheeks. 

"I love you." He came out as smooth as cream. It tasted like honey whiskey on his tongue. 

"I love you." It was so easy to say and meant so much. 

"God, I love you." Crowley laughed breathlessly, cradling Aziraphale's face in his hands. 

There was a moment of silence between the two, long enough that Crowley felt an inkling of doubt, though it didn't last. With one quick motion and push, Aziraphale had Crowley on his back and was returning the kiss tenfold. One hand caressing the demon's thin hips, the other nestled in his hair. 

He pulled away to softly say, "I love you too, Crowley." 

"It's nice…" Crowley cooed, giving the angel a woozy smile. "It's nice to say." 

"Mmhmm. Especially after so long, hmm?" 

"You have no idea how long, angel…" 

Aziraphale encouraged Crowley's legs to open and for them to wrap around his waist. And with a slight push and shuddering moan from Crowley, he was nestled inside the demon once more. This time he had total control over the thrusts and took advantage of it, starting a smooth, steady rhythm that made Crowley howl. 

"I love you…" The demon could barely speak, "I love you-!" 

Aziraphale gave a sharp, quick thrust issuing a low groan from the demon and sharp gasp from him. Both parties sounded off moan after moan, clawing and grasping each other like they couldn't close enough. It seemed feral on the outset, but there was nothing vicious about it. Years, decades, millennia they had been separated by their roles and what they were, but that no longer mattered. They were both touch starved, aching and begging for the other to touch, to kiss, to love. 

Crowley threw his head back against the sheets, exposing his neck to Aziraphale, who latched onto it hungrily. His movements became rougher, per the demon's request. And as Crowley moved his hands to grasp at the angel's back, his fingers grazed against something. Something soft. Something otherworldly. Something holy. 

He opened his eyes to notice he and Aziraphale were enclosed in a cocoon of white, pristine feathers from wings that had sprung from the angel's back. His eyes didn't stay open long as Aziraphale reached between them to start stroking the demon's weeping dick firmly. And in a matter of only a few movements, Crowley was flung over the edge, nearly screaming, his belly and Aziraphale's smeared with his spent. 

The angel followed right behind, pounding forward mercilessly till he finally came with a shrill moan. 

They both lay there, panting, completely exhausted at least for the moment. Before looking back at each other and letting out breathless laughter. 

"We did it." Aziraphale smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. His wings moved up slightly, letting the room back into sight. 

"Go us." Crowley pumped a fist in the air weakly with a sardonic smile that only made Aziraphale laugh more. 

They shared a lazy kiss, both spouting out a few more 'I love yous' in between smooches that Crowley especially relished in. 

Aziraphale moved back a bit when he noticed something odd about Crowley, who cocked his head to the side inquisitively. The angel wordlessly ran his fingers through Crowley's, no longer short, hair. Red tresses fell onto the demon's shoulders, long and curly.

"That's new." Crowley remarked, unphased.

"Well, not exactly new." Aziraphale gushed, "You look like you did...back in Eden." 

Crowley smiled bashfully in response, feeling himself flush. "That's enough, you. You're...you're too much." 

"But never mind me," Crowley continued, "What about you? This is DEFINITELY new." He indicated Aziraphale's hair, which was still the same length but was most definitely different. 

"What are you going on about? My hair didn't change." The angel shook his head, his wings disappearing in a sparkly cloud. 

"Hmph." Crowley snapped his fingers and his mobile appeared in his hand. With a few flicks of his finger, he opened the camera function and pointed the front camera and screen at Aziraphale. The angel moved back slightly in shock. 

Aziraphale's curly short locks were still present but weren't exactly white anymore. They had shifted to be more iridescent, shining brightly with the colors of the rainbow when one of the lights in the bedroom hit it perfectly. 

"That is new…" The angel gawked, running one of his hands through his own hair. 

"It's fitting. You're a ray of light." Crowley remarked, absolutely lovestruck. They leaned in for another kiss, Crowley moved his hand to trace up Aziraphale's chest till it moved over something slick and he pulled back. 

"Ugh…" He shook his hand a bit, white, viscous liquid dripping on the sheets from his fingers. 

"Right." Aziraphale indicated the mess of fluids on their chests and with just a wave of his hand they both cleaned. Mostly. Crowley felt something drip over the curve of his ass before realizing that there was a whole other kind of mess that the angel had forgotten to whisk away. Aziraphale seemed to notice it too. 

"Oh, right." He chirped, moving his hips back gently to slip out of his partner. Crowley watched the angel's expression in rapt fascination as he seemed quite keen to watch the demon gush out the spent fluids. Then he bit his lip when he was out, completely focused on the sight.

Crowley cleared his throat to get his lover's attention. Aziraphale sputtered, panic evident in his eyes while he tried to find words to explain why he was _very innocently_ watching his essence spill out from the demon's worn hole. The same demon who smirked back at him knowingly. 

With a huff, Aziraphale begrudgingly snapped away the rest of their mess. "Not. A. Word." He scolded, conveying the wrath of God, er, the wrath of Aziraphale, in his stare.  
That didn't stop Crowley from letting out a breathless chuckle. 

"We can discuss your filthy taste in kinks later, naughty angel." He teased while giving his love a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"Please God no…" 

~~~  
They eventually settled in beside each other, Crowley pulling Aziraphale against his chest, nuzzling into his, now rather mussed, white curls. He couldn't help but think that around this hour a few nights ago they were in Crowley's flat, on his bed, barely touching besides their hands and the gentle way Aziraphale leaned against his shoulder. 

They were terrified and had no idea what would happen to either of them. They just knew they had each other. 

But it was different now. No sense of impending doom. It was just he and Aziraphale, a tangle of exhausted limbs,a chorus of gentle laughter and so much unfiltered love you could drown in it. No pressure, no rush. Just a universe of possibilities before them. 

"I am curious about something, dear." Aziraphale's gentle tone pulled Crowley  
from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" 

Crowley felt a slight tug on his newly grown locks as Aziraphale inquired, "Has this ever happened before?"

"You're asking if I have some kind of weird hair growing sex magic?" 

The angel sputtered his lips, suppressing a laugh. "Well when you put it like that--!"

"Come to think of it," The demon pondered, smiling mischievously when he finally answered. "I've grown a mustache when wanking before." 

Aziraphale burst out in laughter. A beautiful sound. 

"I was going at it, rough and ragged, cock in fist, imagining your sweet lips around it, humming softly, hmm…"

"You imagined me while pleasuring yourself?" Aziraphale could barely speak through his giggles, wiggling in close against Crowley's chest. 

"Well, yes." The demon scoffed, "Who else? I've been imagining you since I discovered myself. But yeah, going hot and heavy, and the minute I finish, I'm eating red hair. It grew _over my lips_ , can you believe it?!" 

"I cannot! Hahaha--!! Crowley, please-! I can't breathe--! You must be joking!" 

"You can find out if I was when you get the chance to suck me off. For realism."

"Hmm-!" Aziraphale regained control of himself as he responded with a hint of un-angelic smug sarcasm. "Of course." 

"Now," Crowley continued, "Your hair."

"That has never happened before." Aziraphale answered without difficulty. "I can only guess that I was just so happy finally being with you and--" He spoke the next few words to a seductive trill. "Being within you."

"On that subject, I must ask. How was it?" 

Aziraphale glanced up. "How was what?"

Crowley echoed Aziraphale's alluring tone. "Making love, for the first time." He smirked when he felt a shiver from the angel's corporation. 

"If I'm honest?" Aziraphale sighed wistfully, "It was simply, what's that phase you've used before…?"

"Hmm?"

"Ah." Aziraphale concluded with a nod. "Fan-fucking-tastic." 

Crowley made an unintelligible noise before responding in a squeak, "Really now-? Was that swear at all necessary for a heavenly host?" 

"Oh most definitely. I also like how it feels on my tongue. A bit spicy. You don't seem to mind it either." 

"Nah. Especially since I'm bound and determined to set your tongue on fire from the words I'll get you to utter when I'm _within you._. "

The angel nearly squealed, "Crowley-!"

There was a beat. Besides their hushed breathing, neither being said a word. The silence began to sink back in, but Crowley wasn't ready for it yet. Let it cover them both when they eventually fell asleep, but for now he needed the noise. So he began to absentmindedly hum to himself while his hands cradled Aziraphale's back. 

The angel perked up slightly at the sound, "Crowley, dear? What song is that?" 

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing really. Just some random tune I had knocking in my noggin. Nothing special."

"Oh." Aziraphale sounded the slightest bit dejected. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I was wondering, could you maybe sing to me?" 

The demon shrugged, "I don't see why not, any requests?" 

"Actually, I vaguely remember a song playing in the Bentley when I was with you that sticks out in my mind." 

Crowley nodded understandably, _Alright, just start listing various songs from Queen then._

"Another One Bites The Dust?"  
"No, I don't think that's the one."

"You're My Best Friend"? 

Aziraphale smiled warmly but shook his head. 

"Yes, but no dear."

Crowley snickers. "I'm In Love With My Car"?

"That's definitely not it. I remember a bit of it, it went, _hmm mmm hmm, ooooh love_ " 

Crowley sighed softly, giving the angel an endearing look, "Ah. Yep. I know which one now."

The same song that reminded him of the angel. The damn car knew it. Insisted on playing it when the angel was unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity. 

So be it. Couldn't be helped. 

_"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two." _ Crowley began to croan softly, smirking in a satisfied manner when he felt Aziraphale nuzzle in close and let out a content sigh. 

_Yep. That's the one._

_"I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings,"_ He let his fingers absentmindedly fidget with Aziraphale's white curls,  
_"Be your Valentino just for you."_

He started to sing into the angel's soft nest of hair while he heartily sung the chorus. 

_"Ooh love, ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy." _He leaned down to place a tender kiss on Aziraphale's temple, before continuing.  
_"Set my alarm, turn on my charm..."_ Crowley trailed off when he heard the gentle catch of the angel's breath. He glanced down and noticed Aziraphale had dozed off. It wouldn't be the first time Crowley had seen it, though it was definitely different from the first time. 

The first time being after stopping Armageddon. The second time after rather rigorous love making. 

Crowley couldn't stop a soft chuckle that escaped him. He thought only angels could sing proper lullabies. 

He nestled in close, closing his eyes.  
Crowley, for the first time in his existence, felt warm, safe, loved. And he could finally share that love without fear or shame. A few more tears fell as he softly sang the last line of the chorus.

_"That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy."_

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a "trying to write a non smutty one shot that's super intimate" turned into a THREE PART SERIES. 
> 
> AND OH BABY LOOK AT THAT WORD COUNT. (That's a long boy for me!) 
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this journey. It's been a hell of a ride!! Now to work on Chapter 6 of Toy Box. And ooooh am I excited for that one! 💙
> 
> YVESRIBA ISNT JUST AN AMAZING BETA, but an amazing artist as well!  
> And she captured the titular moment of the fic in which Crowley says his first 'I love you'. I love it so much! The boys look so soft. ^^
> 
> [](https://postimg.cc/K3Kjjfh4)  
> 


End file.
